Mejor amigo
by Cyborg004
Summary: Lo que piensa Oscar sobre su mejor amigo.


Mejor amigo

Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes se reclinó en su sillón junto al fuego. Tenía una copa de vino medio llena en una mano y los restos de su cena yacían esparcidos sobre la mesa. La luz del fuego jugaba en su uniforme rojo a media habitación de distancia, el bordado dorado arrojaba chispas mientras las sombras bailaban. Oscar tomó un sorbo de vino y le dijo a su compañero: "Tú eres el único amigo que tengo". El único que nunca espera nada de mí excepto mi compañía, el único que siempre está ahí para mí, el único en quien puedo confiar con mis secretos.

'¿Qué? ¿Crees que confío en el cielo y el agua después de lo que esas cañas le hicieron a Midas ? Mi caballo no tiene paciencia para mis quejas y simplemente me dijo al soldado de la forma en que lo esperaba después de un duro día de viaje. Mi espada y mi arma me instarían a matar a quien sea que me estuviera molestando. ¿El piano? No seas tonto Esa cosa es solo un loro con una lengua dorada. Tú, al menos escucha y trata de tener sentido.

Oscar hizo una pausa para volver a llenar su vaso antes de continuar. Su amiga no dijo nada; rara vez lo hizo, y luego solo para pedir una aclaración. "Las mujeres de la corte piensan en mí como una especie de novedad, alguien para susurrar en las esquinas y soñar porque soy un poco diferente de esos imbéciles que se dan cuenta todo el tiempo".

Su compañero sugirió que una mujer joven sentía diferente sobre ella. Oscar dijo, '¿Rosalie? Ella quiere más de lo que puedo dar. Te he contado sobre la vez que la vi olisquear mi viejo uniforme. Ha tenido una vida difícil y siento pena por ella, pero necesita a alguien más.

Un hombre era el próximo candidato. Oscar se abrió el cuello de la camisa y se rió, levantando su vaso para saludar a la broma. 'Gerodere? Es un buen soldado y será un buen Comandante si algo me sucede. Escuché a los soldados cotilleando, pero nuestra relación es completamente profesional.

'La Reina ahora ...' Oscar soltó una risita sin alegría. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada y las cortinas cerradas. "Puedo decirte esto, pero nadie más debe saberlo: si hubiera nacido hombre, Su Majestad tendría otro par de cuernos . Ella es tan hermosa que no creo que nadie pueda sentir de manera diferente. Sé lo que dice la gente sobre ella, pero no puedes negar su belleza. Pero nací mujer y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, sin importar lo que dijo esa perra en el juicio ".

El joven soldado vació su vaso y lo volvió a llenar. Su amiga sugirió otro nombre, alguien con quien ella había estado cerca. 'Sabes lo que siento por él. Pero él pertenece a la Reina y no estoy seguro de que siquiera recuerde que soy mujer la mitad del tiempo. Ni siquiera lo supo hasta ese momento en que me hirieron, me dijo Andre más tarde. ¡Y la única vez que nadie podía creer que yo era un hombre, no me reconoció! Fersen piensa en mí como un amigo, no más; y tampoco hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto '.

Oscar retiró su brazo como si quisiera tirar su vaso ahora vacío contra la pared, pero lo pensó mejor y lo llenó de nuevo. Cuando cayó la última gota de la botella, ella dijo, 'No me mires así. Me has visto beber más. Tú y Andre saben que puedo manejarlo. Andre ... No suenes tan celoso de él. Siempre encuentro tiempo para ti, ¿no?

'Él es mi mano derecha. Si algo le sucediera, no sé lo que haría. He visto cómo me mira, cómo se preocupa cada vez que algún otro hombre entra en mi vida. Él me protege, pelea conmigo y le confío mi vida. Pero ya sabes cómo se pone después de unos tragos: cotillea como solo los sirvientes pueden. Y está el punto: él es quien es y yo soy quien soy y ninguno de nosotros puede ir más allá de eso ".

Un reloj en algún lugar de la casa dio las once. Oscar comenzó y se hundió más en su asiento. Ella dijo: '¿Tienes que irte ahora? Bueno, te he mantenido el tiempo suficiente. Hasta la próxima, entonces. Y recuérdame a tus camaradas. Dejó caer la botella vacía en el suelo para rodar junto a las otras cuatro que había vaciado esa noche.


End file.
